


Among The Wreck

by Writingbymegz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya stark Killed the night King, Big shock, Death, Game of Thrones Fix-It, I really don't know how to tag, Kings Landing, Marriage, Mild Smut, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 8 ended in ep 4, Secret Relationship, Ser Brienne of Tarth is everything, Unplanned Pregnancy, War, Winterfell, starks everywhere, this could get very emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingbymegz/pseuds/Writingbymegz
Summary: A re-write of Game Of Thrones season 8 and how I imagine the show to go on!Different stories shown in different perspectives. The Night King had Been defeated... but the war continued in Kings Landing. Follow the survivors in the aftermath of the wreck...





	1. Chapter 1

"THE WAR IS OVER, CERSEI IS DEAD.THE WAR IS OVER, CERSEI IS DEAD..." This was the cry of a soldier.. a child soldier who was fighting for the Starks at Kingslanding. As the news traveled around Winterfell, Sansa called a meeting of the knights and those of high importance and those who had her trust. As everyone gathered in the great hall, many of the people there looked relieved... the Queen was finally dead, a there may finally be a form of piece. However there was one person there with worry upon her face. Brienne of Tarth. She had been worried over the fact that Jaime left her to go back to Cersei, who was finally dead. Was he still alive? Did Jaime kill her? Was he alright?

Sansa had entered the great hall with Pod following close behind her. As the war was called, he had decided that he wanted to protect Sansa along with Brienne. Sansa walked across and sat on her chair at the middle of the grand table.

"The queen is gone. Cersei is dead. The 7 kingdoms may be at peace again. The people of kingslanding... well those who remain are finally free..." Sansa went quiet. As she looked up, she saw her people looking worried. She took a breathe and began to compose herself.

"There were many other brave men and women that lost their lives. Jon is alive, Daenerys, Arya and Tyrion as well. They are fine. They'll come back to Winterfell as soon as its safe to leave Kingslanding. My people, don't be afraid. Everything will be alright. The monster is finally dead. We will have the true ruler of the throne." Sansa at this point was standing and trying to calm the people of Winterfell down. She wanted to assure them that everything was going to be fine... well at least that was what she thought.

"What about the others?" Briennes voice was cautious and slightly shaky. She wanted to know if Jaime was alive. She hated him for leaving her. Oh how her blood boiled when he rode off towards that spiteful sister of his. But deep down in her heart, she always loved Jaime Lannister. Sansa looked directly at Brienne. She knew the painful look in her face. It was well too familiar to Sansa.

"We'll have to wait to see if they may have taken shelter. There have been no other sightings of anyone else so far. Maybe Ser Jaime is alright!" Brienne smiled and nodded as Sansa said these words. She was still worried but couldn't give up hope yet. To be rightfully honest, Brienne hated Jaime. She hated the way that he went and left her for his sister. The betrayal! That full month they had spent together in Winterfell was one of the best Brienne had ever had. The nights were normally long, dark and cold, But with Jaime Lannister, they were warm and short. He lay with her every night after that night. Maybe he was fine...?

***

Ayra looked up to the sky. She couldn't see much... to be honest, she had thought she had died. Her view was covered by thick grey smoke. She arose from the rubble and brushed the dirt off her tunic. She didn't know the layout of Kingslanding, but had a rough idea of how to escape it. As she walked through an unidentifiable streets, she heard the cries of the Lannister army. Grown men in tears, disbelief that their home had been destroyed by a Targaryen... A house that once sat upon the Iron throne. Arya swiftly ran through these streets in order to prevent being caught and possibly murdered by any soldiers. The battle of Kingslanding would definitely be one for the history books she thought as she ran through the streets.

Upon one corner, she could see flames. As she continued to walk, the flames got brighter and brighter. Arya looked around her surroundings. She was at the place where she bid farewell to the hound. She knew he was gone. She knew he wanted revenge o his brother. Instead of tears, Arya smiled as she remembered the many memories they had. They hated each other but there was a friendliness as well.

While walking again, Arya spotted a pale white horse... a Lannister horse. An escape. Arya gently stroked the frighten mare and hopped onto its back. As the sky became a bit brighter, Arya rode off into the night...

***

Dany dismounted Drogon. Her son stayed by her side as she walked towards the Iron throne. The throne that had caused so much heartbreak. The throne that had belonged to the Targaryen household for more than 300 years before Robert Baratheon sat his fat ass on it. Daenerys father, King Aerys II, was commonly known as the "Mad King" was the 17th and last Targaryen to sit upon the Iron Throne. The throne that lead him to true insanity, insanity that Dany choose not to believe in until recently. She didn't want to be like her father however. She wanted to break the "curse" of the mad Targaryens...

The great war had only started to exile Cersei from the Iron throne, and to return it to the rightful owners. Cersei had betrayed both her and the Starks. She had promised her forces to help save and protect Winterfell from the vast White Walker army. However, her plans was to use the army against Jon and herself. Dany Knew she needed to take the throne from Cersei before any more pain was caused. This didn't happen... a lot of pain happened... Kingslanding had been destroyed... and there was one more item that was still to be destroyed.

As Dany approached the throne, she sat a couple of meters away from it, taking in the majestic features. She had heard so much about this throne, how her ancestors ruled upon the kingdoms, fighting wars and enemies, bringing upon new life and ending old. She thought of the time she had been forced to marry Khal Drogo in order to have the Dothraki tribe on her side, the same people who faithfully helped to protect Winterfell for their queen. The Unsullied were her other army. Men who had been trained from a young age to help protect their ruler, while under the watchful eye of Greyworm.

It then dawned on Daenerys on who she had lost throughout the battle. Missandei. Her best friend, her adviser, her sister she never had. She was brutally decapitated by the MOUNTAIN because of Cersei orders. "DRACARYS" was the last words of her loyal friend... this caused the war to formally begin. Dany wanted to destroy the Golden Army, Cersei's army. However, the sad reality was that many people, innocent people had lost their lives. Men, women and even children. With all these thoughts in her head, Dany had to dwell...

***

Tyrion roamed the lower grounds of Kingslanding. He had just met up with Jon and Ser Davos, they had a slight suspicion that the war was nearly over, but they needed confirmation. As Tyrion roamed the undergrounds of the great house, he had wishes that he would only find one body and not two. He knew that Jaime had gone back to Cersei... He was cruel in that way. Tyrion knew that deep down in Jaimes' heart, he knew he had a true love for Brienne of Tarth.

The one place their father had told them to go to in case of an attack was the undergrounds... It was meant to be the safest place in Kingslanding. The undergrounds were barely used and was last visited by Tyrion as a young child during multiple visits to the Targaryen Kings who once ruled the kingdoms.

As Tyrion had searched through the rubble, he spotted a glimmer of gold. He stood still for a second, took a deep breath and dug into the stone and rubble. He was praying to the gods that Jaime wasn't there... and then the golden hand was there.

"No... IT CAN'T BE!..." cried out Tyrion. He dug more... he didn't want to but needed confirmation. He didn't find Jaime's body but instead Cersei's. Cersei was dead. She had blood on her dress... the baby... Tyrion paused for a second remembering about the surprise child...The sibling who hated his guts was finally dead. But Jaime was no where to be seen... he must be there somewhere, his bloody hand was grasped onto Cersei. His body must been deeper down in the rubble. Tyrion had to face the fact that he was the last remaining person of the family. Jaime and Cersei were dead...

Jon Snow had ran down to see if Tyrion had found Cersei... He needed confirmationbefore he could return to Dany... he wanted to make sure that Cersei was well and truly dead. He was met with a very red faced Tyrion who had been crying. As Jon looked past Tyrion, he took note that the queen was dead, but the king-slayer was no where to been seen...

"Tyrion, where is your brother?"

"Presumably dead Snow, his blood was on his hand..." Tyrion turned away and began slowly walking back towards the exit. He wept for his older brother as he left the building...

***

Jon Snow, or well Aegon Targaryen, had ran through the remains of the great halls of Kingslanding. He needed to find Dany. He needed to tell her that Tyrion had found Cersei's body... The war was over, the evil Queen was gone. As Jon Swiftly ran up the large, crumbling stairs and steps, he noticed that there was a large shadow ahead of him... Drogon. Jon had been friendly with the dragon, Drogon accepted Jon due to the Targaryen blood... but Jon felt fear. He was afraid of what may happen next. Would Drogon become mad... would Dany say that one dangerous word... no surely Dany wasn't like her father!

As he walked with precaution around the corner, toward the throne room, he saw Dany sitting on the ground shaking and in physical pain. She couldn't believe what had just happened... she had just helped to kill thousands of innocent people. Her son had helped her kill many, she was a murderer? Jon looked with sadness in Danys' eyes.

"My queen, I know this time is dismal and disheartening but I bring good news" Dany looked up and met Jons eyes. He smirked slightly, took a deep breath and continued...

"Cersei is dead... you are the rightful owner of the Iron Throne as your father and ancestors was" Dany let off a whimper like noise... she had wanted the throne since she hat learnt about it as a young child. She wanted to bring the throne back to the Targaryen Line... But on her mind now was that she didn't want that power and authority anymore. She knew that that power just wasn't meant for her... she didn't want to end up completely insane. Cersei had started to show signs of madness. Or maybe just pure evilness. Now she was dead, the main threat was gone. Dany knew that the seven Kingdoms may have became a better place... but first something needed to be done.

Dany got up, looked at Jon and stood beside Drogon... Jon stared at Dany, wonder what her motif was. Was she going to kill him, was she going to leave... was she okay? Dany turned towards the throne, sighed and stroked Drogon... what was about to happen next, Jon would never have imagined

"DRACARYS"

Drogon took that command and towards the Iron Throne, his flames were fired. Jon looked up... his facial expression was blank with pure shock. The heat that came from the flames didn't even make him flinch... he just could't believe that Dany would burn the one thing she ever longed for... to sit on the Iron Throne. The throne made from the swords of enemies was burnt into nothing but liquid.

As the flames began to disappear into the darkness, Dany turned and faced Jon.

"Goodbye Aegon... until we meet again..." And just like so, Dany hopped on top of Drogons back and flew away into the darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

Shock... Denial. Pain? No words could describe what Jon (or Aegon) was feeling at that present moment. Dany had just flown off and left... Left her right to the Iron, well molten Throne. He stood still in that same position he was in when Drogon aimed his flames at the throne. His face was as white as snow. He was in Shock... pure shock. The heat off the burning throne didn’t even phase him. He sat down on one of ancient tiles and wept. He wept for the love of his life. The woman who he loves… or well loved, was gone.

Jon was trying to figure out why she had left. It was all so sudden. Dany had been aiming towards returning the throne to the rightful house ever since she was young. Her father, the mad king, had once ruled over the seven kingdoms and it was now possibly up to her since Cersei was dead. The throne had been owned by the Targaryen’s for many moons and ever since Roberts rebellion, the seven kingdoms was ruled by other houses, one of which being the Lannister’s. 

The room had quickly started to heat up due to the molten iron and the heat was becoming unbearable. Jon gathered himself together and wiped away whatever tears had begun to fall from his war-torn face. He picked up his sword and made the departure towards the main entrance. As he walked out, he turned around and looked to where the throne once stood and sighed.

Kingslanding no longer looked like it once was. Instead of busy streets with traders and housewives and growing children, it was now covered in rubble, blood and plenty of bodies. Jon bared down his face and began walking the streets. He was aiming to try and get back to home, to Winterfell, as soon as possible. However, he needed to leave without being  
spotted by Greyworm… 

***

Ayra had been riding for what had seemed days. Her legs were aching from the trauma in Kingslanding as well as sitting bare backed on a horse. However those supposed days of riding had only been mere hours. Arya, who was undeniably in shock, brushed back a piece of her hair as she rode down the dirt road to home... to Winterfell. 

She found a stream by the side of the track that was glistening in the early morn. She dismounted the mare and started to clean herself up a bit. She needed to try and disguise herself from any blood or mud that could potentially expose her to any surviving Dothraki or Lannister men. She thankfully had lost her Stark cloak during the battle and looked more of a commoner than a labelled lady.

As she rode on, her stomach started to talk. Arya has completely forgot about eating anything. It had nearly been 2 days or so since she last had a bite of food and it had only came into her thoughts now. As she rode on she saw a roadside trader selling fruits and vegetables. Arya hadn’t a single coin on her to pay the man but she, as a true Stark she is, could easily figure out something.

“M’lady isn’t it a huge danger to to riding these roads?! Especially since what’s happened at Kingslanding! Did you hear? Do you know whats happening? Where you there?” The tradesman was full of questions. His voice was quite shaken, maybe he was a tad bit scared.

“Good friend, I’ve been travelling for many weeks now and haven’t seen many big cities! Is it true about Kingslanding? How terrible, I really can’t believe that!” Arya had put on an accent, whatever sort of accent it was, it seemed like the tradesman was believing her story. “I’m in a slight problem however. I’ve seemed to have lost my purse on my travels. Is there any chance you would spare me a couple of fruits for myself and my mare?”

Gladly, the man gave her a few apples and a couple of carrots for her journey. As he waved her off, Arya smiled thinking of how well she could put an act on. Her training as a faceless woman has come in good use! With every trot she was closer to home. Closer to her brother and sister. Closer to the people she loved and cared for...

***

Winterfell was in a sort of chaos as well. With the news of Cersei’s death, the Lords where gathering to sort out a meeting of who should be the new king or queen of the Seven Kingdoms, as where they should reign from since the reports of Kingslanding structures weren’t good at all. 

Bran had sat in these meetings. He knew everything that was happening in Kingslanding. He also knew the future but he wasn’t about to drop any hints any time soon. They still couldn’t make no final decisions about the new ruler without the other lords who where at the battle. 

Issues that needed sorted straight away was Maesters and their helpers and what needed to be organised for the men and women who were going to come back from the battle. It had been agreed that one of the halls was to be used for those who were injured and needed attention.

The wait for the crowd of soldiers was long and nerves had started to build up around Winterfell. Women and children waiting to see if their loved ones had made it. Among those was Sansa. She knew Jon and Arya had made it out alive, the letter from the crow had said so. But where were her family?

Brienne was also jittery. She had news she wanted to hear as well. Nothing had been said about the Lannister Knight. No one had heard anything of him. Not that Brienne really cared... or did she? Many thoughts about the status of Jaime had gone through her head. 

Brienne had never felt these feelings before. She had never worried so much in her life. Maybe her love for the Kingslayer were real. Well were once real. He did leave her for his sister.

Sansa had noticed Brienne had looked worried and troubled. She walked over and sat beside the Knight who was sat by the fire.

“Ser Brienne, Remember that time when you and Podrick saved Theon and myself from the Bolton’s. I don’t mind if I had thanked you that day?”

Brienne looked up at Sansa. The worried looked was wiped away and was back to the soft look of compassion.

“Lady Sansa I need no thanks. It was my duty.”

Sansa stood up and smiled at Brienne. 

“Ser Brienne you really shouldn’t be worried. You’re face shows the fear. We haven’t heard any upsetting reports yet. There may be joyful news soon.”

Brienne smiled at Sansa. She nodded her head and Sansa walked away to talk to one of the wives. Brienne bent her head down into her hands and wiped her brow. She was unsettled with worry about the man who meant the world to her.

***

A couple of days had passed since the first news of the battle had came through. The sightings for the first few warriors had been long awaited. Guards were sent out on a daily basis to check around the outskirts of Winterfell to check for anyone who may be close but but no one had been spotted.... 

Until today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP CHAPTER 2 :D
> 
> I wana say I’m super shocked that nearly 400 people have read chapter one. Like wow I’m amazed! Also thank you to all those who left kudos. Like it means so so much to myself and really motivates me to keep writing! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is shortish but I really wanted to upload it at the start of the week!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Lots of luv! Megan xo


	3. Chapter 3

See Davos Seaworth, commonly known as the Onion Knight, was the first man to ride into Winterfell. He was covered in ash, dirt and blood. He had been riding for days to get back with any news he had gathered.

Davos has been through the war. He went off with Tyrion and Jon but appeared back solo. He knew that Jon and Tyrion were alive and well, he had made sure of that.

As he looked down at Winterfell, he thought of the many families standing there waiting for loved ones. Waiting for news. News he didn’t have. He was mentally preparing himself for the questions that were to come towards him.

Sansa was the first person to greet Ser Davos. Normally it would be a kiss to the hand but Sansa walked straight up to him and hugged. Davos saw the fear in Sansas eyes and he knew how upsetting the past few days had been for her. She was normally a strong and brave woman but at this moment she was a small and timid girl.

“Ser Davos, how I’m so so glad to see your face once again”

See Davos smiled at Sansa”

“Lady Sansa, I’m glad to see you as well. M’lady we have much to speak of. But I must tell you that your brother is well, I spoke to him before I left Kingslanding. And Arya had been seen riding out”

Sansa was relieved. She knew that Jon and Arya were fine. However there was more to talk about. Ser Davos was excused to rest for a while and to clean up. 

***

Brienne had been in her room, deep in thought when Podrick knocked on the door. Podrick had been more and more worried about his friend over the past while. He had noticed her being more cautious than usual and staying to her room more than usual.

“Ser Brienne, Ser Davos is here and he brings news!”

Brienne opened the door and let Podrick in. He looked up to her with a sad expression. He knew she was in a pain of some sort. That she was lost in another world. 

“I shall see him after he has rested Pod. For now how about we go out to the yard for practice?”

Podrick smiled and nodded at Brienne. He was happy that she wanted to do an activity that would make her happy. 

It was late in the afternoon when the noise of slashing sword could be heard in the yard. Brienne was in her prime and excited to be back in training her companion. 

Podrick went in and aimed. However, Brienne being the warrior she was blocked the slash and tripped over Podrick.

“Failed. Podrick do you never listen? Make sure to outsmart the sword!”

Podrick got up from the dirt and brushed off his bottoms. He grabbed his training sword and took in a breath. He ducked and ran around to the back of Brienne. And then to the front. As he did she Brienne was trying to take hits at the lad but was failing. 

“That’s it. That’s more like it.”

Podrick smiled. He knew that Brienne was prod of him. He was proud of himself. From starting of as a timid boy, he was now growing in both height as well as his skills. He was a better warrior now all thanks to Brienne.

Brienne had been training him over the years. At the start he could barely hold a sword. Now he was learning the dance of a warrior. The dance that would come in use many of times in the past and most definitely in the future.

Brienne and Podrick had trained for another while until all of a sudden a gust of dizziness had overcome Brienne. She had went to hit Podrick when all of a sudden she fell back and landed in a pile of snow.

“Ser Brienne are you alright? Should I call for Samwell?”

“Podrick I’m fine. I’m tired. It’s been a long day.”

Brienne had only felt like this a few times. One of which had been after the long night. That fight had taken a hard hit to her body and she was sick for many days after.

She excused Pod to leave as she gathered herself up and took herself towards her room. As she walked up the steps to the halls she felt another wave of dizziness as well as nausea.

She opened the door to her room and ran straight to the pan. After a few gags, her lunch came up. She had never done this. Why was she being sick? 

She wiped her mouth and brow and walked towards her dresser to get changed out of her dirty tunic. She looked up to the mirror and noted that she had turned a shade of green/white. 

Brienne sat herself down at the edge of her bed. She had no energy all of a sudden and laid back. She was soon asleep after.

***

Jon had ran towards the forest beside Kingslanding. However the journey had been rough from the throne room to here.

The Dothraki and unsullied had been swarming around the place. As Jon ran out of what once would have been the biggest building of Kingslanding.

Jon had seen a lot of wars but this one was by far the worse. He had noticed the dead more than when he had his attention on finding Daenerys. 

He saw Bkandi. A guard of Danys. Jon ran away hid behind a pile of collapsed stone. The guard passed by running after seeing Drogon flying away. He called for the others as they mad their way towards the throne room.

Jon took a breath and once everywhere was clear of guards he ran as fast as he could. He ran down the roads where was once busy and clean and now full of debris and bodies. 

As he ran around one of the corners down by the main gate, he noticed Greyworm walking around questioning people.

“Where is our queen? The new ruler to the Iron Throne? We need to find her NOW!”

Greyworm walked towards the direction where Jon was. Fear took over Jon as he thought how he could disguise himself. He saw a body lying on the ground and the idea came into his head.

The smell of blood was revolting but he was safe at least. Greyworm had walked straight past and was heading like the others to the throne room. Jon got up and threw up immediately. He couldn’t take that smell any longer.

Now Jon had to start that journey home. To Winterfell. He needed to get back to his family. He needed to make sure that they were ok. There was no longer as such a threat from Cersei but now of Daenerys people. He knew they’d be looking for answers soon. Answers to where she had went.

Jon departed on his long journey. He had no horse. No companion. No food or water. Just the dirty and war torn clothes on his back, his Armour and this sword, Longclaw. The way home would be long and tough. But he needed home to Sansa and Bran. He needed to make sure Arya was fine and unharmed

***

Ser Davos awoke the next morning, wanting to talk all about the battle. He needed to ensure everyone had an update. He wanted to cover up any rumors. As he walked inside the room they were to meet in, he was greeted by a very tired looking Ser Brienne. 

She had been up the majority of the night with a splitting headache, a bowl of vomit and an uneasy stomach. She made herself promise that she would see Samwell and Gilly later in the day for answers. If she didn't get her rest at night, how would she be able to do her training session as well as guard duty.

Sansa swiftly followed behind Brienne, pushing Bran in as well. As they were all seated in their situated seats, Davos looked around in the crowd. He recognized a few faces, many of which traveled back with him from the war. 

He also saw many families without husbands and brothers. All staring straight at him. All looking for answers. At this note, Ser Davos stood up.

"Lords, Ladies. Great men and women of Winterfell and afar. It is finished. War has stopped. I want you all to know that every single man and woman that stepped out of Winterfells gates have done us all proud"

A woman in the seating area stood up, obviously looking worried and for answers.

"What about those who aren't here Ser? Where are they. Is there any news?"

"Dear woman." Ser Davos took in a deep breath, trying to find the correct words to say. "We all have to wait. I cannot give you answers that I do not have. There have been sightings of several groups coming home. Each all with a fair number of men."

"Ser Davos. How about you tell the people about the war?" Sansa quickly spoke to break up an argument waiting to happen.

" Darkness. That's a word to describe a lot. And heat. The city was still alight when I left. The dragon left a burning path. I seen men, women and... children set alight. Innocent people killed. The smoke was high. Buildings collapsed. I met many of our men on the road. They all were in the fighting spirit. Ready to win. And that's what happened. We one. The evil queen is dead. We are safe at last."

Davos took a moment to compose himself. The memories coming back to him.

"Part of the Lannister Army surrendered. They stood and dropped their swords. It was as if they just gave up. They didn't want to fight no more. Then. Then the bells began to ring. Ding... Dong... Ding. Them men stood no chance against fire. They burned to death. Gone in a split second. Some of the we killed. It was for our own safety. I saw Drogon and Dany. In the sky. Fire ahead. I ran and fought on like many others. After a long while, when we had been fighting for what seemed like hours. I found Jon and Tyrion. At that point I left. I was told to come here and tell the news. After so I can't speak much. Jon should know more."

After a while of questions and answers, Davos retreated to a private meeting with Sansa and Bran. This was used as a private answering session for personal questions and to figure out what to do next in the aftermath of the wreck that was once Kingslanding.

***

Over the path in the outskirts of Winterfell, Gendry Baratheon was looking for any more survivors. He needed to get away from the busy and painstaking wait inside the walls.

As he walked down the path, he was deep in thought. The one person on his mind was Arya Stark.

She had let him down. She rejected his proposal. But he still loved her and he knew she loved him in a weird Arya way.

He knew she was safe but the fact that he didn’t know where she was scared the young bull. He needed some sort of sign that she was well and truly alive.

Walking down that path he thought of the time he met the young stark. Both of them were young, full of adrenaline. Leaving Kingslanding. Leaving the place where their fathers both died at.

He respected Arya from the very start when she threatened a lad who was of a larger stature when he tried to steal off her. She showed her strength from the very start. A true Stark.

Their friendship grown over the whole time they were together. Through their capture. To when they lost contact. Gendry always remembered that one brave but cunning lass. The one he would go on to love.

That reunion at Winterfell was overly unexpected. He hadn’t seen her in years. She walked by and he noted her longer hair, her slim figure, her eyes... those eyes.

She was still the cunning and humorous lass she was back at those days. She hadn’t lost that touch of magic she carried with her everywhere. He called it her Arya Stark ways.

He couldn’t believe it on that one night when they slept together. He never knew he needed her until that moment. He never knew how much he loved her until then.

Now he was walking down a dark path. No one beside him. The girl of his dreams away. No where to be found. Alive but missing.

He heard a loud rustle in the bushes on the roadside. His reaction was quick as usual.

“Hello? Who passes? Hello?”

The rustling stopped. There was a moment of silence. On high alert, Gendry assessed the situation and was ready to attack whoever or whatever was in the bushes...

*BANG*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger :D
> 
> Thank you to all those reading this so far! Like I’m shocked aha!
> 
> If ye want to follow my twitter @/ Walkingwithmegz for loads of Braime love
> 
> Xoxmegz


	4. Chapter 4

Gendry tumbled onto the dirt on the group. He opened his eyes quickly and rolled around, his sword now out of the sleeve. He looked cautiously around trying to see who or what had attacked him. His pupils were wide, looking everywhere, ready for another attack. 

As he started to walk around, his sword hand ready for another pounce, he couldn’t find what attacked him. An ounce of fear filled his body... until he heard that voice.

“Under attack are we Gendry? What sort of fighter have you become?”

Gendry looked up and down and around, trying to follow that voice. He couldn’t put a location to that voice.

“You really are a stupid bull!” The said voice was now taunting him. “You’re definitely not your fathers son are you?”

Gendry couldn’t recognise the accent. It was a mix between The south but a twinge of the north. He started walking towards an area of trees in hopes to find the person-less voice. 

He was now questioning whether he was hearing voices or not. Maybe he was delusional? He hadn’t been sleeping well since the battle of Winterfell. He kept waking up with tremors and nightmares. He kept imagining the dead chasing after them. The dreams of the dead. The smell of burnt bodies. 

Gendry rubbed his eyes, trying to physically clear off his inner sights. As he kept walking he heard a loud sigh. He quickly turned around and what he saw next wasn’t expected.

Arya Stark was standing there. The Arya Stark. The wolf who he loved so much but had denied his proposal in Marriage. He still loved the young stark.

Gendrys mouth was hanging wide. He couldn’t believe what was in front of his eyes. She slowly walked towards him as he put away his sword.

Those slow movements turned into a run as Arya ran into his arms, with tears brimming in her eyes. Gendry grabbed her and held her in his arms. She was physically shaking. He didn’t know whether it was as it was cold (even though she was bred in the north) or maybe the fear or anxiety.

Arya was now in a full sob as Gendry began to let her go. She however held tighter. The embrace was comforting to the scared wolf.

“Arya... My Arya I’m so so glad to see your face once more my love.” Arya was still shaking. Gendry has never seen the girl so scared. He needed to help her more now than ever.

“Calm, stay calm. Breathe in and out and then we can talk. You can do this. Listen to my voice”

Arya let go of Gendrys torso and began wiping the tears off her eyes. She was so embarrassed of what had just happened. She had never showed fear at anyone in a while apart from now. 

“I never thought I’d be so glad to see your face again Gendry. I’m so happy that you’re the first I saw”

Gendry smiled. “You’re home. That’s all that matters and I’m so glad you’re here! Come on let’s get back home!”

Gendry grabbed her hands and began to walk home. To Winterfell.

***

Brienne had been throwing up whatever contents was left in her stomach, which wasn’t much.

She didn’t know why she was so sick. She had never been this ill before. As a child she had the odd cold or flu but not to the extent of now. 

Podrick knocked on her door to see if she was awake. Breakfast was over and Brienne hadn’t arrived, which triggered a worry in his head as Brienne never missed breakfast. 

She couldn’t reply to the knock as she felt about her wave of nausea. Podrick heard her gagging and immediately walked into her room. He saw Brienne, in her night coat, throwing up into a wooden bucket. She was sweating all over and her body was slumped. 

“I’m getting Samwell NOW!” Pod has ran out of the room before Brienne had a chance to tell him to stop. She didn’t have the energy to move her head. 

Meanwhile Podrick has knocked on Sams door. He had ran the whole way from Briennes room. 

“SAMWELL.... COME... QUICK... ITS.... SER-“ Sam looked up and nodded. He knew it was Brienne that Podrick was worried about. 

“Calm down young Podrick it will be fine. I’m coming now” Sam pushed his chair away from the desk of books he was reading at and followed swiftly behind Podrick.

As they were quickly walking down the long halls of winterfell, Sam asked Podrick a series of questions so that he had an idea of what was happening with Brienne. "Calm down and repeat yourself again Pod. What was Ser Brienne doing? Did she look in pain?"

"Samwell, she had her head in a bucket. She didn't look like herself. Like Brienne. Is she gonna be alright? What if she is seriously ill?" Podrick was panicking more. He couldn't afford to loose someone so close to him again. Jaime leaving had hit him hard. He looked up at the knight as a sort of a father figure. A person who he wanted to be like... that was until he left...

Pod burst into Briennes room (again) a knelt down beside her. She had gained some strength to be able to pull herself back and was leaning against the bed frame. She had her eyes closed. Her hand laying on her stomach.

"Ser Brienne? Can you hear me? Raise your hand if you can!" Samwell waited for a response. After a worrying few seconds, she let out a weak moan and raised her hand.

Sam got to work and was doing checks on her. He checked her forehead for any visible signs of a fever. He asked Podrick if she had been complaining or showing signs of illness. "The other day at training she fell. It was dizziness but she wouldn't admit to it. Also she looked pale. Like she needed to rest?"

Sam took a mental note of these words. Brienne had opened her eyes and seen both Pod and Sam knelling beside her. "wha... What happened? Samwell? Pod? Ja-" Brienne looked around to see if she could spot Jaime. Why was he always on her mind. Why couldn't she let go like he did to her those weeks ago. 

Sam and Pod grabbed either side of her arms and supported her onto the bed. As she lay there, her cheeks started to gain colour. Podrick fetched her a cup of water and she gratefully took a few sips.

Sam asked Brienne if he could check her body for any visible wounds (in case of infection) and she nodded. 

As Sam started to feel around from her legs Brienne was getting worried again. She couldn’t remember seeing many wounds, yes she had scars after the battle of the dead but no open wounds. Sam made his way up to her stomach. 

She scrunched her face at the sharp pain in her gut. Sam didn’t see however and was still feeling around. He felt something strange but kept quite. He needed another opinion.

Brienne felt another wave of nausea and Pod grabbed the bucket for her. As he did so Samwell whispered in his ear “get Gilly for me.”

Pod walked out of the room and as the door banged close, Brienne popped her head up from the bucket. She had a questioning look on her face, wondering where pod had ran off to. Samwell continued with the search of infection but found nothing alarming.

A few moments later, Gilly has arrived with pod following closely. Sam smiled at his wife and Brienne sat up slightly. “Hello Gilly, how is little Sam doing now?” little Sam had been unwell for the last few nights and Brienne had seen the toll on Gilly. She hadn’t slept much and with her being full of child it was taking a slight toll on the woman. 

“He’s fine now Lady brienne, thank the gods! Now, I hear I’m needed?” Gilly washed her hands in the water dish and went by Sam. Brienne had a confused look on her face as Gilly began to feel Briennes stomach. 

After a few moments of hard pressure on Briennes stomach Gilly began to ask a few questions. “Ser Brienne, any unusual feeling on the breasts? Or unusual mood swings?” Podrick smiled in the corner of the room. Brienne had been overly angry over the past while but often apologised, which wasn’t normal. Brienne however at this point was a bright shade of scarlet as Gilly asked her about her lady parts. She didn’t take much notice of her physical appearance but said no.

Gilly started to think. “When was the last time you’re moonblood came?”

This panicked Brienne. She was quickly trying to figure out when she last bled. Her last memory was a couple of moons ago, before the battle of the dead. She had never paid much heed to herself. “Em just before the battle! I put it down to not coming after due to the stress my body had gone through” Gilly put all these facts together and walked over to Sam, who was standing wide eyed. They both started to whisper at one another while a confused Brienne looked at them both

“Ser Brienne, you’re pregnant...”

***

Sansa was walking around the main yard of Winterfell. She was extremely exhausted and ready to depart to her chambers for the night. The past number of days had been mad. The amount of issues that needed resolved was growing and the energy of Sansa was failing. She had taken charge over Winterfell due to Jon being away and Bran not wanting to take over on duties. 

Bran had openly said he’d rather be a viewer than one to rule for now. Sansa took the roll and got straight into work. This however took a huge toll on her physical health and the long days and short nights were tiring.

As she took the final walk around to check upon everything, she met Podrick sitting on a mound of wood, looking quite confused and upset. Sansa walked over to Briennes squire and sat beside him.

“Lady Sansa, how are you m’lady? I hope you’re fine!” Podrick raised his head up and broke into a smile. 

“Hello Podrick, I just thought I’d come out here and sit with you! It’s been a few busy days and it’s nice to talk!” Sansa looked over at Pod who was trying so hard to not make eye contact. “Are you not out tonight with Brienne? I thought you two practice at night?” 

“Ser Brienne is quite unwell tonight” Podrick coughed. He knew the full reason why Brienne was sick but wanted to keep it quite for a while. He didn’t know how people would react to a noble woman being with child of a Kingslayer. “She’s in her sleeping quarters resting.”

Sansa had a sad look on her face. She had much care for Brienne after the many times she saved her. The memories forever engraved in her heart. That time both Pod and Brienne saved her from the Boltons was a harsh memory. Without them two, Sansa knew she wouldn’t be here. 

“Send her my best wishes! I hope she’ll recover soon!” Sansa continued. “It should be nice for her to get rest after the recent events.” One of those recent events being Jaime Lannister’s leave. Sansa was there that night. Though Brienne didn’t know. Sansa was looking out of the window of one of the halls after hearing the great commotion outside. She saw Jaime riding off, Brienne standing in complete tears. Sansa wanted to run down and comfort her that moment and ‘save’ her as Brienne did to her. However she knew Brienne needed to be alone. To think and rest...

Sansa started shivering. The night was coming and the temperatures were dropping quickly. Podrick felt the shiver and took off his long coat and placed it on her shoulders. He was gentle, not wanting to scare her or make her jump by his actions. However she looked up at him, her facial expression was happy.

There was a moment of awkwardness. Neither of the two not knowing what to say or do. She was happy that Pod was there. That she had someone beside her even though conversation wasn’t much.

“I’ll see you later m’lady. Have a splendid night!” Podrick rose up, kisses the hand of Sansa and walked towards his room. Sansas’ heart was full at that moment. She huddled into the heat of Pods cloak, happy for the comfort. 

Commotion had started outside the gates to Winterfell. Sansa heard several shouts of the guards and stood up from the wood stack. She cautiously walked over to the crowd that was gathering, to see what was happening. She thought it was more people back from Kingslanding but how wrong she was!

Arya saw Sansa first. She let go of Gendrys hand and ran straight into her sisters arms. Sansa stood, in shock and had tears in the brim of her eyes. She squeezed her hard and held her tight. Gendry looked over at the sister smiling. 

“Sansa I’m home.. I’m really home....” Arya was shaking again. Not because of the cold weather but of the shock and adrenaline of the past few days. Sansa led Arya away from the crowd and into a private room. 

“I can’t believe I’’m seeing you again, my dear sister. I knew you’d come back home!” Sansa and Arya were now both sat down on bench. Both looking at each other as if they were both gold. “Who found you? How did you get here?”

“It was Gendry. I surprised him...” Arya giggled. Sansa knew about a sort of relationship they had. She was glad her sister met him. That they had a weird relationship.

“My road home hasn’t been easy... I’ve seen it all now. What happened in Kingslanding.. well that’s not my story to tell. You need to hear off Jon! Speaking of which, I’d he here?” Arya was hopeful that her brother was home, however with Sansa shake of her head, she knew he wasn’t. 

After a while of talking, Arya yawned. She was wrecked after the war and travelling and hadn’t much sleep. She stood up from Sansa and hugged her elder sister again. Sansa took Arya by the hand, “you’re sleeping in my room tonight. I’ll be there for you if you awaken with any trembles dear sister” Arya smiled and followed behind her loving sister. 

***

Darkness. Darkness everywhere... where among the wreck where they?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! This is my take on season 8 of Game Of Thrones! Since myself and many others hated how S8 turned out.. I wanted to try and change it to how I could imagine the show going! I'm No big GOT expert so some of the story may be wrong but sure pretend its right :P
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: this story may take time to be updated due to myself starting uni soon and my lack of time to type but i promise to try and keep this updated as often as i can! <3


End file.
